


2 Different Worlds

by dontbfukinrude



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Diplo (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbfukinrude/pseuds/dontbfukinrude
Summary: Two people from different worlds trying to deal with each other's attitude and struggling between feelings and denial, when there's no apparent reason why they should be together but both can tell something's there.





	2 Different Worlds

Tired of doing the same thing over and over, the famous DJ Thomas Wesley aka Diplo decided he needed to switch things up a little bit, he was feeling suffocated and bored at only mixing all the time, he was feeling like getting into another realm of expressing art, but he didn't know quite yet what, so he got in his computer and started searching for contacts he had in his computer that was outside of the music industry, like actors and stuff, when he came across the name Bill Skarsgård, and suddenly some pictures downloaded, at first he thought to himself ''what a fool, this dude looks so plastic'', so he kept searching and realized the same guy was in the upcoming remake of IT which he saw as a huge opportunity to maybe make an appearance and try something different like acting he thought to himself ''why not?'', so he found a way to send the person responsible for the casting an email, he felt like those old days applying for a job knowing damn well he had no skills for acting but trying to fool himself to get what he wanted. 

Next morning he woke up and had completely forgot about what he had done the night before, so he normally went through his normal routine opening emails, putting some music on when he noticed an unread email on his inbox, it was from Bill, ''Who are you? is this Diplo the dj? what the actual fuck is this? now you think you can act too? maybe you should fix your horrible songs first, stay in your line and mind your business if you thought you'd sneak into the set that easy, think again, I'm also in charge of the casting you fool'', Diplo jumped out of his seat in anger questioning himself what the fuck that plastic guy was sticking his big nose into the casting, now he never wanted to prove himself more and get what he wanted. After talking to some managers in his team and sending some emails he got his way into the set, and flew out the next morning.

\- Ok great you have yourself a deal - said the director after Diplo had convinced him of promoting the movie through his music with an EP, in exchange for some quick but memorable role in the movie.

\- Thank you so much, you won't regret this - he said after shaking hands with the director leaving the room in excitement, he could not wait to jump into this new type of work, it was everything he was needing for now, while he was still in the clouds about the project he stopped in the set to have a meal, an offering of the director after the contract.

\- So how is it to tour all around the world? what's the feeling? - one of the employees and also part of the crew member trying to break the ice between that awkward moment.

Diplo got carried away talking about his job, when he got interrupted by a voice in the distance - What you doing here? - It was Bill, even though Diplo was still mad about the email he could not make a scene so he just tried to ignore him, he didn't want to lose the contract - Hey I'm talking to you....can you excuse us for a second? - he said to the crew guy who just quietly got out of the room, Bill grabbed him by the arm and brought him to a more private space - Didn't I tell you to stay away from my movie? - Well, spoiled boy, when your words are more powerful than this, we can talk - he said pulling out the contract and shaking it a little bit out of cockiness - How did you fake that? - Oh let go of my arm already, this is not fake, I got this from your boss -. Bill finally let go of his arm and took a step back feeling a little bit embarrassed and powerless in that situation knowing that he couldn't go against his boss, so he just tried to leave the room but couldn't help but come back for just one more word - This won't stay like this - Diplo just nodded at him and rolled his eyes when he walked off, sitting down right after, and now that Bill was no longer in the room, the expression on his face was no longer of braveness, but more of fearfulness.


End file.
